Electrical connections are commonly facilitated by the use of plugs and jacks. Power jacks are fixed connectors which are stationary relative to the surface into which they are embedded. Power plugs are movable connectors which are adapted to electrically couple with power jacks. The plug-jack coupling allows a movable device hardwired to the plug to be selectively connected to a power jack and disconnected and removed when required. In such electrical couplings it is common for the plug and jack to be mechanically coupled together and conductively connected using a pin and socket combination. The pin and socket coupling provides a way to align the plug to the jack efficiently and to prevent the two from becoming disconnected while in use and the pin, typically copper or brass, forms a conducting contact with a conductive element lining the socket. Where power is being transmitted, such as in a mains power point, where there is a danger of injury from electrocution, it is common that the pin is provided on the plug so that the live power lines may be safely shielded within the sockets of the power jack. Nevertheless, since the live power lines are not fully insulated there is a risk of injury associated with mains sockets, particularly to children who may be tempted to push small fingers or other objects into a live socket. It is therefore common to provide additional protection such as through the use of socket guards and the like.
Moreover, a socket if not maintained, collects dust which may impede electrical connection or even clog the socket, making insertion of the pin difficult. For this reason, power sockets are typically mounted upon walls and are not angled upwards. This configuration also reduces the risk of shorting or electrocution as a result of liquid spillages.
Inductive power connectors for providing insulated electrical connection are known. For example U.S. Pat. No. 7,210,940 to Baily et al. describes an inductive coupling for transferring electrical energy to or from a transducer and measuring circuit. Baily's system consists of a male connector having a single layer solenoid wound on a ferromagnetic rod and a female connector having a second single layer solenoid. By inserting the male connector into the female connector, the two solenoids are brought into alignment, enabling inductive energy transfer therebetween. This coupling provides a sealed signal connection without the disadvantages of having exposed contact surfaces.
In Baily's system the female connector still represents a socket and the male connector a pin. Although there are no exposed contact surfaces, such electrical power jacks cannot be located upon surfaces which need to be flat such as table tops, counters and the like. Because such surfaces are often precisely where electrical connection would be most convenient, this results in unsightly and inconvenient, extensive power connecting cables.
Other electrical power transmission systems allowing a power receiving electrical device to be placed anywhere upon an extended base unit covering a larger area have been proposed. These provide freedom of movement without requiring the trailing wires inherent in Baily. One such example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,164,255 to Hui. In Hui's system a planar inductive battery charging system is designed to enable electronic devices to be recharged. The system includes a planar charging module having a charging surface on which a device to be recharged is placed. Within the charging module, and parallel to the charging surface, is at least one, and preferably an array of primary windings that couple energy inductively to a secondary winding formed in the device to be recharged. Hui's system also provides secondary modules that allow the system to be used with conventional electronic devices not supplied with secondary windings.
Such systems are adequate for charging batteries, in that they typically provide a relatively low power inductive coupling. It will be appreciated however, that extended base units such as Hui's charging surface which allows energy transfer approximately uniformly over the whole area of the unit, are not generally suitable for providing the high energy requirements of many electric devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,803,744, to Sabo, titled “Alignment independent and self aligning inductive power transfer system” describes an inductive power transfer device for recharging cordless appliances. It also addresses the problem of pinlessly aligning a secondary inductive coil to a primary inductive coil. Sabo's device includes a plurality of inductors arranged in an array and connected to a power supply via switches which are selectively operable to activate the respective inductors. The inductors serve as the primary coil of a transformer. The secondary coil of the transformer is arranged within the appliance. When the appliance is positioned proximate to the power transfer device with the respective coils in alignment, power is inductively transferred from the device to the appliance via the transformer.
Nevertheless the need remains for a cost effective and efficient pinless power coupling mechanism and the present invention addresses this need.